


There's No Business Like Show Business

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk Strider is a professional homosexual porn star in his early twenties who abides by the personal rule to keep business and pleasure separate. Jake English, an ambitious, heterosexual adult-film actor, hopes to broaden his horizons and open new doors by agreeing to co-star in a porn movie with him. Both boys are made to conduct business even dirtier when the elusive and impersonal Dirk finds himself begin to be drawn to the scatterbrained stud who doesn't seem to know what or who he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Business Like Show Business

Dirk Strider was, by most definitions, quite the successful twenty-two year old when it came to money and fame. Having had walked straight into the porn industry with his head held high at the ripe age of eighteen, he had grown into someone expertly familiar with the business, and had escalated from small porn segments with strangers to bigger-budget porn films with plots and scripts.

If you'd told him at eighteen he'd soon be working on an actual film set, rather than giving a public blowjob in the park for a digital camera and four-hundred bucks, he might not have bought that. He handled himself with complete dignity now, unashamedly advancing in this career that he considered himself a professional with. He was proud of his name, of who he was, of how he got himself there.

He ran a puppet-fetishist website on the side, though he thought of that as more of a passion than a source of income. Famous for his iconic triangle-shades and the ability to go from entirely stoic to hopelessly lusty, he worked exclusively with other homosexual men and the occasional straight man desperately in need of the money. Dirk made sure they came enough to want more.

His complexion, fair enough to be near white, was dotted with the occasional sun-kissed freckles. His shoulders, bare from his choice of a neat black tank-top, were dappled with darker blemishes. His striking tangerine-toned amber eyes were shown only during filming when he allowed the shades to come off - while he did not like to admit to this, he found making eye-contact much easier during sex.

Dirk stood from his seat, stretched a long, toned arm outwards, and let out a tired sigh as he did so. He supposed about now was when he'd put on his 'game face' and figure out who it was he was going to be publicly fucking this time around. He was accustomed to the mystery that came beforehand and it rarely came with any real sense of suspense. He did what his people told him to do and was fine with that. 

He was a big-name porn star to those in the business, though his face wasn't to be recognized on the street. He was able to pay the bills leisurely, though he didn't live beyond the means of most people. His profession as a porn star was like any other profession. He worked, he went home, he closed the door on his job. He guessed the big difference was that he happened to like his work more than other people.

He'd heard some people murmuring the name 'English' a few times that morning, and he guessed that would be the name of his new spur-of-the-moment lover for the screen. He didn't recognize the name, though didn't care for asking. He'd rather speak to the man himself when he got there. Dirk only bothered to ask the basic questions when his manager finally came by to say he'd be there in five minutes.

"How old is he?" Dirk prioritized as the first question, straightening his shades on his face. "Twenty-one," came the response.

"Bottom or top?" He asked, looking down at the script recently dropped in his lap with boredom. "Top," said his manager.

Dirk generally liked tops. He surely didn't mind being one himself, though something was very nice about the power they seemed to project. In a social situation, face-to-face, they could easily be suffocating with their occasional craving to remind everyone around him of his lasting masculinity, but that was zero of Dirk's concern. For all he cared, they could be the worst, most insufferable prick the industry could get.

He heard the door open, a few warm voices conversing, and then a devilishly handsome boy in shorts who seemed rather distressed and unsure of himself. His arrival was quiet and humble enough to spur no reaction from Dirk.

"He's there," his manager said nonchalantly with an unspectacular gesture. Dirk ran a hand from the front through the back of his tussled, blond locks, cropped short in the back and very purposefully defiant, and bobbed his head up a bit to try and get a good look.

Jake English, on the other hand, was a different story entirely from the homosexual porn star who stood his ground and grabbed the bull by the horns. He had stumbled quite clumsily into the porn industry in one giant, embarrassing fumble to make it big in action films. He'd dreamt of himself shaking the wrinkled, majestic hand of James Cameron while hot-tubbing with Steven Spielberg and sipping on a few fruity martinis on the side. Unfortunately, being a push-over did not get you what you wanted in show business, and Mr. English would not learn.

He let himself be dragged here and there with nary an ounce of a voice for his own desires. He enjoyed the pretty women and the good sex, though was easily intimidated by the vulgarity of it all. He'd never grown as familiar with sex as Dirk had, that much was apparent. His perception of his work wasn't at all comparable to Dirk's, being in a whole different genre as opposed to only a different page.

Dirk found himself surprised at the other man's flippancy. Mr. English was an angel.

He was tall, perhaps somewhere about 6'0, and his chest was broad. His skin looked thick, calloused and boyish, tan from plenty of leisure time in the sun. His ruffian's coffee-toned complexion could even have implied his income, leaving people to assume he had plenty of time to spend in the sun doing absolutely nothing but perfecting that gorgeous tan. He was unambiguously beautiful.

Mr. English's hair was thick and perfectly askew, side-swept by an unruly cowlick, and his eyebrows were just as thick and dark and wholly expressive. Dirk could have spent ten long seconds admiring all of this, but instead, he found himself at a standstill from the look of his perfect smile. His front teeth were large and tucked atop his reddish lower lip just slightly, and when he smiled, Dirk couldn't remember feeling that charmed by someone or something before in his life. His teeth were ever-so-slightly crooked on the bottom.

Dirk took note of the fact he was wearing a thick-rimmed, narrow pair of glasses, and this humbled his handsomely proportionate features. If he had been as aware of his impressively attractive appearance as everyone around him must have been, he certainly wouldn't be caught dead interfering with its natural grace with something as clumsy as thick, angled lenses. His face was practically radiating speciality, though he could not be bothered to do something like get dental work done or go through the work of maintaining contact lenses.

Somehow, Dirk found this further appealing. Bigger egos often suffocated natural, physical beauty, and Jake had plenty of that.

He was caught off guard when this nearly godly figure approached him as calmly as any other friend, warmly grasping the paler man's hand and giving it a brisk, manly shake. "Mr. Strider," he greeted loudly, perhaps a bit too loudly, and Dirk was fast to pull himself back to reality so he could seem as if he had not just been nearly consumed by the other's good looks. "English," he said. His voice cracked.

Mr. English gave a wholehearted snort of a laugh and crossed his mildly muscular arms over his chest. His limbs were very long and more toned than not, though muscles were not quite his strongest point. Dirk did not mind that much. Lean men were appealing, and the bigger and more muscular ones tended to be intimidating as a sexual partner. That said, he occasionally enjoyed the roughness of the sex.

"Looks like we're going to be working together tomorrow evening, that right?" Mr. English inquired with one of his good-natured smiles, his front teeth as prominent as ever, his eyes gleaming.

Stupidly, the blond was somewhat late in his response, oddly missing a beat in the usual flow of conversation. He supposed this is what girls in school referred to as 'love at first sight,' but it surely was something more akin to immediate sexual attraction and a whole lot of awestruck appreciation too. Jake, on the other hand, was completely humble and didn't seem to pick up on that at all.

"Yeah," Dirk said, and felt rather dumb about the brevity of his response after such a lengthy, dreamy interruption. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't seen you before in the industry. I'm usually familiar with who I work with."

Jake made a face that was half of a grimace. "Haha, I'm not too surprised," he said, his hands shoving into his pockets.

"You're new," Dirk concluded as his eyes went behind Jake to get a look at his people, who seemed fairly professional.

"I suppose you could say that." Jake's hands fiddled in his pocket absentmindedly. "I'm new to this certain field, that is."

"Pornography?" Dirk's brow cocked in curiosity at that. He could not easily believe Mr. English had no experience. He was far too perfected in his appearance and thought at least somebody must be making a living off of it.

Again came that adorable grimace. "Not quite," he said uncomfortably. "Homosexuality." He spoke that as if the punchline of a joke and then laughed loudly and awkwardly, a hand raising to cover his mouth a bit.

Dirk's mouth made a soft, surprised shape, and his thick brows raised as he nodded slowly in understanding. He was sure there was a less odd way for his new partner to break that news to him. Suddenly, he understood why Jake's entire métier seemed to stick out as much as sore thumb. Jake seemed to grow increasingly awkward, so Dirk relieved him with a neutral response. "I see."

"I have heard a lot of you, though. I was told by one of my fellows, 'Jake, we've got the best of the best.' I thought, 'well, that should do just fine.'" He laughed again and Dirk took notice that he seemed to do that when he felt on-the-spot. He wondered how somebody so handsome could be so charming personality-wise. "Eased my nerves quite the lot, your reputation did." He gave Dirk a cheeky grin.

Dirk smiled back without thinking and Jake gave him a frisky point before he could open his mouth to respond. "Bingo, there's a smile!" He said. "I was worried I wouldn't get one. You're quite a tough-looking chap. No one could withstand the charm of Mr. English for too long, could they? I'm only jesting, of course," he hastily finished before clearing his throat, looking self-conscious for just a second or so.

_You're cute. I want you to fuck me so badly._ Dirk was thinking that, but instead he scoffed and pocketed his own hands. "Guess I fell under your spell," he said, ironically not quite kidding as he gave Jake's shoulder a pat. By his own standards, he was butchering this notable introduction and apparently needed a minute. "I'll be a minute or two. Got to primp and all that."

"Yes, yes, of course," Jake said with a hasty nod.

Dirk gave him a sarcastic wink and brushed past him. "Good to meet you," he said, and was given back a spunky, "Likewise, mate!"

He paused to half-turn and add, "By the way, nice accent. Is it real?" Here, no one could ever be too sure when someone was being someone else.

Jake nodded his head in a way that seemed almost bashful.

"I like it," Dirk said plainly as he turned back again toward the green room, leaving Jake to wonder where he was supposed to be standing.

As soon as Dirk was shielded behind that half-shut door, leaned against the counter, breathed in deeply, and shut his eyes to think. _Is that all you could think to say, that you like his accent? Fuck his accent. How do you like those broad shoulders, his hands, his lips, his eyes, his ass?_

Ever-elusive and typically smooth to the point of expecting it as a given normalcy in his behavior, he found himself stumbling over the most usual conversational cues and that was strangely intimidating. Dirk felt unusually challenged by these feelings and wanted to face them with superior courage, if only to prove to himself in one grand reiteration that he was permanently in control of how he felt.

_I am going to blow your fucking mind._ Dirk's mind was racing with determination as he stared himself down in the mirror, sure this was going to be something Jake was not going to forget. He'd want more. He'd need more. _I'm going to open a whole new door for you, Jake English._

He did some primping, as promised, though most of his time there was to recollect himself. In privacy was when Dirk was able to finally be at ease. Getting acquainted with somebody, especially somebody who you were to be working with intimately in the near future, was energy-consuming. He grabbed himself another copy of the script and emerged once more to join the other boy, taking the seat near him.

He was well aware of how flawlessly he managed to seem as if he thought of Jake as 'just another dude to fuck,' but he was also quite sure Jake knew how big of a stud he was, how irresistible he was.

Jake was in awe at how comfortable Dirk was - with himself, around the suited or shady men and women working to make money from their sex appeal, how he didn't seem to give a damn whether or not Jake and he meshed well. He seemed so beautifully accustomed to this process that he felt like only one small bite out of a much bigger apple.

Dirk took a drink from an expensive-branded water bottle and looked to Jake as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Did you get a chance to go over the script?"

Jake raised his hand to show he had been holding it, reviewing it as he waited. "Yes, it is quite the charming little story." He said as he flipped mindlessly through the pages.

Dirk snorted. "It's porn," he said as he took another swig of the water. Jake laughed. "Still, don't you think it endearing? Two boyhood friends confessing their curiosity for one another, having the opportunity to experiment with such feelings with someone they trust so well."

The blond watched him as he explained and then sort of smiled.

"What?" Jake asked him playfully, smiling back.

Dirk toyed with the water bottle's label for something to look at. "I think you're in the wrong business."

Following that statement was a few seconds of sudden and unscripted quiet, perhaps because they both knew it held some truth. English could have either chosen to respond seriously or card that off with humor, and he picked the cowardly choice. Jake gave an unenthusiastic breath of a laugh, making no effort to deny the accusation brought to light. "I didn't plan on being a porn star for long, Mr. Strider."

"I did," Dirk said flatly.

"Did you? Why's that?"

"I'm comfortable with sex," Dirk shrugged one pale, bare shoulder. "I need to pay rent. Nothing more."

Jake shifted uncomfortably, as if words sat on the tip of his tongue, and self-consciously stared down at his own lap. "I've wanted to be in the pictures since I was a young boy, to be honest with you. Being a hero, saving the damsel in distress, the whole nine yards. I'm embarrassed to say it, now, I can't keep on with these ludicrous dreams. I'm no longer a boy."

Dirk rubbed his finger along his own lower lip absentmindedly as he listened.

Jake sighed lightly, allowing his hands to drop into his own lap in a way that came across as near defeat. "I suppose I saw pornography as my stepping stone."

Dirk seemed to note these things mentally as he watched him talk, looking more genuinely interested than Jake had ever seen him be. In the following silence, Jake was comfortable, though that did not last. Dirk suddenly, though very calmly, slid a hand to rest on Jake's upper thigh.

Jake's breath caught in his throat and he could not hide his tension if he tried. Dirk murmured, "Have you ever been with a guy before?"

Jake's legs sort of writhed reflexively, though he did not draw back at the touch, eyes glued down to Dirk's hand. "No," he said thinly.

Dirk's thumb lightly swept across the fabric of Jake's shorts, just a small inch toward his inner thigh. "So, you only find girls attractive?"

"Mr. Strider, uh, you," Jake squeezed the words from his throat as if urging the other of where his hand had been and what it was doing.

"Just answer the question," came the other's smooth response as he gave Jake's thigh a gentle squeeze. Jake gasped as if it burned him.

Jake shifted once more. He was incredibly, nearly painfully awkward when his nerves wracked him so, though he managed to respond honestly. He let a gentle few laughs fall gradually from his lips, his hands forming fists in his own lap as if bracing himself for what he was going to say. "I, I mean, well. I thought so. I don't feel I should be so exclusive. It doesn't feel right of me to say outright."

"Doesn't sound like you know what you like. I'll tell you what," Dirk murmured, close enough to Jake's ear to near-whisper to him and be heard. "I'll bet that when we work together, I'll give you twice as good of a time as any girl has ever been able to give you before."

Jake whimpered quiet enough so that only Dirk could hear. People bustled by behind them without a clue. Dirk and Jake were in their own world for the entirety of ten seconds, and the weight of that world washed over Jake at the incredibly seductive sound of one sentence.

He leaned in closely enough to rest his chin on Jake's shoulder. His fingertips ghosted over the zipper of Jake's pants. "Do you want to fuck me?"

Dirk wished Jake had time to say or do something, but his manager came up and murmured into his ear, causing him to immediately draw his hand back into his own personal space. Jake looked visibly jarred by the sudden company, and Dirk wanted to apologize or do something to reintroduce the previous opportunity, but the moment had passed and to revive it would only kill it twice over.

He suddenly got to his feet and yawned softly, and Jake idly stroked the arm of the chair he sat in, unpreoccupied. "Will you be off then?" It was Jake's turn to sound as if he didn't care. He wasn't as good as Dirk.

"Yeah, sorry," Dirk said. "Had a call from some amateur website for something small and last-minute."

_Something small and last minute._ A quick round of sex, Jake guessed that meant. "Right," he said dully.

Dirk raised a thick brow, giving Jake a look from the corner of his eye. "Don't worry, English. You'll get yours."

Jake's surprised expression was endearing and Dirk breathed out through his nose a subtle laugh as he walked past him, purposefully brushing shoulder-to-shoulder once more. Jake listened to his footsteps and then the door shut behind him, leaving the tan boy alone with a few stuck-ups with clipboards and runny noses. He stared where Dirk's hand had been.

He exhaled loudly a breath he didn't know he was holding, sinking in his seat as he bit down on his lower lip. He had entertained the concept of sleeping with a man before, but never so seriously felt so engaged in one man. He, usually the fawned over one, felt quite humbled for the few minutes following Dirk's quick and quiet exit from the tiny, under-the-table 'studio.'

Dirk's mind was surely not with his partner that evening. He shut his eyes and imagined the tan boy he'd met a few hours prior, how his hands would feel on his hips, across his chest, how strong he'd be when he held him down and fucked him. His employer of the hour was more than pleased with the passion that came from those daydreams. Jake just tossed and turned and struggled to sleep.


End file.
